NFC systems employ a set of standards that allow communications between two NFC devices by touching them together or bringing them into close contact (e.g., up to 20 cm) with each other. Both of the NFC devices may be powered, or one of the device may be a powered NFC device and the other may be an unpowered NFC device, commonly referred to as a “tag”.
Like radio frequency identification (RFID) systems, NFC systems employ magnetic induction between two loop antennas to communicate data. Unlike RFID systems, however, NFC systems allow bi-directional or two-way communications between two compliant NFC devices. Communication between two powered NFC systems consumes far less power than other near range communications systems such as Wi-Fi and Blue Tooth. And unlike Wi-Fi and Blue Tooth systems, NFC devices do not require manual configuration to establish communication. The relatively short range of NFC devices as compared to other communications systems reduces, but does not eliminate, the likelihood that the transmitted data will be intercepted.
The need exists for improved NFC systems and devices that address a range of powering, security, ease of use, and disposal issues associated with NFC systems.